Shadowed Hell
by Sinful Temptations
Summary: A young man is drawn to Silent Hill from a mysterious package. Basically, it's my version on Silent Hill. Reviews welcomed! My first FF story in like, almost a year!


« auth0r's n0te » Mh'kay, yes. I don't own Silent Hill, Konami does. I own all the characters I adapt into the plot, though. Jeff, the woman, even the creatures, because I have changes and totally different beings of the darkness. So. Haha. I win.  
  
- r 3 b y n  
  
× Shadowed Hell ×  
By Robyn Dean  
  
Silence could seem defeaning, and in this particular town, it certainly was. Everything seemed paused in motion, houses with their windows open, but their doors locked. Kettles, filled with water that had long chilled, still rested on burners of the oven. Plates still sat on dining tables, gathering dust, rather than food. Cars were halted, scattered all throughout the streets of the town, some with their keys in the ignition, others with their doors open. All of them had one thing in common, though. They were abandoned, and it seemed to be for a good reason, too.  
Somewhere in the quiet town of Silent Hill, a window broke, glass shards clinking against each other, the explosion breaking the thick and omnious silence. Following this, a muffled, though audible bellow of an inhuman creature arose in the sky. Visual of this event was impossible to acquire; a thick fog had rolled in, making everything in the vicinity of two yards fade into a white haze.  
A gruff flapping was heard, like a cloth in the wind. Except for the fact that there was no wind, someone might've mistaked it as such. The flapping was consistant, though it faded as whatever was making it travelled farther into the distance, shrouded by the fog's veil.  
  
Far into the fog, down a curvy road that veered off of some major interstate long before, a soft hum of a car engine was distinct. A small red Honda Civic slipped cautiously through the fog, headlights on dim, trying the tricky way to cut a path of vision through the white clouds before it. It was to no avail, though. The fog was merciless, almost forboding, as if it were trying to ward any civilians away from the town that had been deserted.  
Within the Civic, the radio faintly played Brooks N' Dunn tunes through the massive static. The driver hummed along, undeterred by the static, seemingly, strumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Jeff Hayden tried to get his mind off the eerie surroundings of the town that he was entering, and the reason that he was even entering it in the first place. Jeff was a well built 24 year old with sandy blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. He was fairly handsome, and he used this fact to his advantage, much to all his one-night stand victims' dismay.  
The reason why he was travelling into this unknown settlement was a rather strange one. You see, Jeff's mother had died when he was only fourteen in a car fire, after being hit by an eighteen wheeler whose driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. A month ago, he received a package in the mail from a "Adeline M. Hayden" ... his mother's name. The address read 'Silent Hill, ND', and inside was a solitary hundred dollar bill, that was half coated in a thick, clotted dry, red substance. Blood.  
The lone fact that it was impossible to get a package from his deceased mother frightened him enough, but the second fact that the package's contents were discretely odd, and bloodstained, was what drove his mind to insanity and back, until he had made up his mind to go to Silent Hill, and find the prankster behind all of this ... or whatever was behind it, to say the least.  
For the first part of the drive, Jeff had rocketed down the interstate that connected Iowa with North Dakota with a lead foot, and a determined mind to get to the bottom of the mystery. But as he drew closer to his destination, hesitation and anxiety began setting in, and he had slowed down. When the fog rolled in, his nerves were shot, and he didn't think it was a prank anymore. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him that something was drawing him in - something supernatural - and he couldn't explain it.  
The road turned into a loose gravel road as he veered, following the resort sign that read "Silent Hill - You'll Never Want To Leave!" Jeff would've been releived for this sign, if it wasn't rusted and rotted, looking omnious, rather than inviting. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles taking on a white tint. Blue eyes glanced about nervously, his speed lowering even more now, until he was crawling at ten miles per hour. All he could make out, was endless fog, and the quaint border of the road that he drove so cautiously on. He sped up slightly, noticing his overall slow speed. To get his mind off the here and now, he fiddled with the radio, attempting to find a station that came in, and played good music. Every station he turned the dial to, though, was littered with static.  
"God damn," Jeff muttered, angrily looking down at the radio, "this place is worse than Iowa!"  
He looked up again, just in time to see a woman in the middle of the road. Her face was hidden by a lavendar shawl that was draped around her white blonde hair, and held tight around her chin. She wore a denium dress for the modest type, and it fluttered lightly behind her. She was facing him - watching him drive towards her.  
"Holy SHIT!" Jeff yelled, slamming on the breaks, and veering his car off the road, to avoid collision with the woman. His Honda jumped as it went off road, and the tires squealed in protest. The little Civic churned, and spun out of control, and a sickening crunch of metal was heard throughout the entire town as the car slammed against a tree, and died.  
Jeff stirred lightly, opening his car door, and stepping out with a groan, his hand rising to hold his head that ached terribly. He had better make sure that woman was alright. He glanced back to his car, and cursed under his breath. It was totalled. He glared angrily, looking for the woman that had caused the wreck. When he reached the road, he did a complete circle, looking for her, and finding nothing.  
"Hello?" He yelled, hands cupped over his mouth to make his shout carry farther distances. Far off, an odd screech was heard, but it was so faint, he dismissed it as his nervous mind playing tricks on him.  
Since the woman had disappeared, he decided to walk the rest of the way into town, where he'd have to get help. He went back to his crushed Honda, and rummaged in the back seat, getting his backpack filled with clothes, money, the package, and a .38, just in case things got a little rough around the edges. 


End file.
